Question: $h(x) = 6x^{2}+3(f(x))$ $f(n) = -4n$ $ f(h(-3)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-3) = 6(-3)^{2}+3(f(-3))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-3)$ $f(-3) = (-4)(-3)$ $f(-3) = 12$ That means $h(-3) = 6(-3)^{2}+(3)(12)$ $h(-3) = 90$ Now we know that $h(-3) = 90$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-3))$ , which is $f(90)$ $f(90) = (-4)(90)$ $f(90) = -360$